Electronic devices, such as cell phones, are typically subject to a great deal of testing, especially during their prototype stages. Because manufacturers make only a few prototypes for testing, these prototypes are expensive pieces of equipment and are quite valuable to the designers. During testing cables are often connected to the device, typically through connectors mounted to the device. The connectors may be an integral part of the device or added on to provide the desired electronic access to the device components. The connectors often include small RF connectors which are often not robust in their design and may tend to break off easily, possibly with damage to the device.